


Saving you, Loving you

by AnOutlawNamedP



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Giving Birth, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOutlawNamedP/pseuds/AnOutlawNamedP
Summary: In 1889, Paige Baker is a young lady living alone in the small town of Coburn with only her friend, the town doctor, for company. One day, an injured and drunk Hosea Matthews, stumbles into the surgery/shop and, after fixing him up, she takes him in for a couple of days to help him face some of his inner demons, and thus a friendship is formed. After a few days, Hosea then offers her a place in the gang and, when she accepts, what started as friendship and understanding grows into more.
Relationships: Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Hosea Matthews & Original Character, Hosea Matthews/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A drunken brawl, A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys, this is the first chapter of my fic with my Red Dead Redemption OC (Paige Baker) and will be the first thing that I’ve ever had the confidence to post! This was thought of as a different story originally, during a time when I was feeling very low, and I just sort of never stopped building it, letting it grow into this story. There are a couple more chapters that I have already got lined up so hopefully I find the energy to upload them. Until then I hope you enjoy it! :) Also, a quick thank you to all those who have encouraged me to bite the bullet and post something, you guys are awesome and have given me the confidence to do this and I’m so lucky to have a supportive network of people like you <3
> 
> WARNING: there is a small medical procedure (stitches, mentions of blood) and drunkenness/ discussions of alcohol abuse. I will add further warnings in the A/N of each chapter when I feel they apply but if I miss something potentially warning worthy then please don’t hesitate to put a polite reminder in the comments and I will amend it accordingly :) I want everyone to feel comfortable enjoying it after all!

Making my way down the high street I take my time to embrace the cool, calm breeze of the evening air brushing over my face. This walk is just what I need after what can only be described as an incredibly draining day. Trust Mason to come over last minute complaining about every ailment under the sun and completely draining my reserves, insisting I wrap him up to within an inch of his life in bandages. At least this gives me an excuse to see Horace today and I don’t have to make one up. I know Horace doesn’t mind seeing me, but I still can’t bother the poor old man every day there is going. 

The bell that hangs over the entrance of the doctors office rings sweetly and I enter the shop where I used to work, being met with the kindly smile of the older gentleman over the counter. I’ve known Horace for years, the man may be getting old but no one should ever let the white hair and wrinkled face fool them, he is as sharp as a needle and is far more competent than a man half his age.

“Hello Paige dear. You back to restock?” Sighing as I make my way among the shelves gathering up enough of each item to tide me over, I nod to the good doctor and roll my eyes while picking up some Ginseng.

“As always Horace. I can’t be running out in the middle of the day again like I did a few months back; had more cases than ever the one day I let my supplies go below my usual standards. And of course I had Mason come in yesterday and you know what he’s like, he refused to leave and it took all of my snake oil, bandages and yarrow just to convince him to give it some time.” Chuckling over the counter my old friend takes off his glasses and folds up his newspaper that he had been thumbing through when I came in.

“Some people, honestly they never learn, or listen to good medical advice. So, you need more bandages? What about thread?” Nodding, I place all of the vials I’ve collected on the counter and sigh running my free hand through my hair and attempt to tie up the complete mess of knots and tangles; having had no time to deal with it after waking up to the sound of people aggressively knocking on my door this morning, and old farmer McCutcheon stood there with a bloody head in need of being patched up.

“Naturally Horace, I can always do with some more of both you know.” Horace winks to me and moves out back to where he keeps his extra inventory. At least that’s one of many benefits to being friends with Horace, if I need supplies they are always available even if they aren’t on the shelves. While he’s gone I hear the door go behind me and, as if it were a year ago, I turn on my heels ready to serve like I never left to go at it a little more independent with my practice. I never deal with the major cases, but it’s nice to take some of the more unnecessary jobs away from Horace, and he gets the business back in me buying the supplies from him anyway.

Gasping when my eyes reach the doorway, I find a gentleman standing there slumped over, his arm bleeding profusely and his graying hair all askew. With my instincts kicking back in, I rush over to the man and place my hands onto his shoulders. “Sir?! What happened, are you alright?” The man shakes his head and slumps onto me heavily. So, summoning all my strength, I guide him carefully over to the chair that stands beside the counter, as the man continues shaking his head side to side whilst cradling his injured arm. The poor man's eyes are scanning all over and are clearly praying to find something familiar that just isn’t there, so I bring his focus back by moving my hand onto his, snapping his attention forwards and he begins talking.

“I’m fine. I just… Well I guess I must have gotten into a fight.” Choking back a laugh at his rather obvious statement, resulting in a sort of heavy scoff, I take a moment to examine the rest of him, checking a variety of areas for further injury; his other arm, around his head, before settling my gaze to the gash on his arm. It looks deep but thankfully rather neat, probably caused by some broken glass or a knife.

“I can certainly see that sir. Here let me help you with that nasty cut on your arm.” His clothes are ragged and filthy suggesting he's been thrown about in the mud so I need to clean this wound quickly before an infection can get in. Picking up a rag from behind the counter, I pop open one of the bottles from my collection and dampen the cloth liberally. Rolling up the poor man’s sleeve, gently peeling the slashed fabric from the cut, I expose the opening to the world, causing the gentleman to gasp in pain and jerk in reaction. Moving my hand back onto his I look up to him and frown in apology. “I’m so sorry but it had to be done. And this is going to sting a lot more so please bear with me.” I press the rag to his arm as quickly as I can to try and overcome the initial sting that will pass through the gentleman and I begin the process of cleaning out the wound. Horace returns and jumps back when the man I’m working on slams his available hand into the counter top.

“Goodness! What happened here?” The gentleman slips back as I stop my assault on his arm for a moment to look at Horace, trying my best to keep composed so that I don’t agitate the drunken man I am attending to further.

“This gentleman seems to have found himself in a little bit of bother. It’s a simple fix though do you think you could possibly get me a suture and thread?” Nodding, the lovely doctor heads to a drawer and I smile as the gentleman rolls his head with the cleaning of his arm still paused for a moment. 

“At least I can feel something. I honestly thought I’d be too numb by this point.” 

“I hate to ask, but, how drunk are you sir?” 

“A little… For me anyway. Why?” Moving my hand to his forehead I look into the man’s eyes and frown, if this is a little drunk I truly dread to ever learn the severity that this man deems very. 

“By the looks of things sir, and I really don’t wish to be rude, but I would say that you are certainly more than a little. And you haven’t been properly sober for a very long time.” His eyes look straight into my soul and, as much as he tries to force a smile, all I can see is a deep sadness. I’ve been there, I know that look all too well. 

“I suppose you’d be about right. Think, I’ve been drinking for about three days this week, slept for the other two so far.” 

“I’d say you’ve been doing that for nearly a year now by your hands and eyes.” The man reeks of booze and cigarettes; the yellowing of the whites in his eyes and the swelling of his fingers shows a long period of alcohol abuse, he’s been suffering for a while that much is obviously clear. Once Horace returns to my side I take the needle from the doctor and prepare to stitch up the poor soul’s arm. He grimaces again and so Horace pins the man’s shoulders down so that he doesn’t thrash about and damage himself any further. Normally we might give some mild pain killer of some description, but with the alcohol he’s consumed I honestly am not so sure that it would do anything to help him. Eventually I come to the end of the gash, so I tie off the thread and clean the wound again before bandaging it up to prevent its exposure to infections and dirt. The gentleman just sits there leaning back and holding his head looking completely destroyed and exhausted. 

Horace gives me a nod gesturing for me to follow him to the back of the shop so I smile at the man and pat his shoulder. “I’ll be right back sir.”

“Yeah take your time.” He brushes me off so I frown and wander towards Horace who folds his arms and purses his lips clearly conflicted.

“What should we do with him do you think?” I hold my elbow and think about the gentleman now in our care, what would Byron have done? 

“He’s in no state to ride anywhere that’s for certain. I think the best thing to do would be for me to take him back to mine. I’m sure he will have been just kicked out of the saloon so there’s no way they will let him back in there and at least at mine there’s no chance of him finding any alcohol to keep going on this self-destructive binge.” Horace places his hand on my shoulder and looks to me with eyes of concern and unease.

“Are you sure? We don’t know this man and judging by the state he got himself into we can hardly say he’s not semi dangerous.”

“I think he’s been through something rough, seems like he could do with a chat. So I’ll get him home, have him sleep off some of the alcohol and see what he has to say. And if anything goes wrong or I feel uncomfortable I’ll come straight here and you can sort him out.” Horace pats my shoulder fondly and smiles broadly, clearly seeing the logic behind my plan and glad to hear that I know where to go if I’m struggling.

“I will be over as quickly as I can if I hear you. Though, now I look a little more I think you’re right, he does seem a little more sad than harmful.” Giving each other a nod in agreement of the plan we make our way back towards the gentleman who is just staring at the ground seeming lost in thought; or preparing to enter a truly agonizing phase of sobering up. Crouching down to his level, I place my hand onto his knee and smile at him softly.

“Sir, do you have somewhere to stay the night?” Peering to me he shakes his head and rolls his neck, probably straining it in the brawl the amount he’s rocking it from side to side.

“Not in town. Me and some friends have a camp a couple of miles away.”

“Well, I’m not letting you ride anywhere tonight in this condition. So tonight I want you to stay at my caravan and you can be on your way once I’ve had a chance to tend to that wound a little more and you’ve rested up.” He goes to protest but I stand tall and hold my hands out to him. “No ifs, ands, or buts sir. Doctor Johns do you think you could take some money from my satchel while I help the gentleman to his feet?” Horace proceeds to listen to me and loads all of my stuff into my shoulder bag; and with a gentle tap the gentleman takes my hands in his and I slowly help him to his feet. Naturally, he stumbles a little into my shoulder forcing one of my arms around his waist and his own to drape over my neck, balancing himself on wobbly and fragile legs.

“Sorry miss. I guess I’m not very stable, at the moment.”

“It’s alright. You may not be but you’re still polite enough to apologise, which is good of you. Now come along sir, let’s get you to a warm bed. See you tomorrow Horace.” We hobble towards the door, carefully walking to make sure that the man doesn’t tumble over his own feet.

“See you tomorrow Paige dear, you take care of her now please sir no funny business.” When we finally exit the shop, I start us walking down the road towards where my humble home is. 

As we make our way along the road the gentleman looks down to me and asks, his voice shaking probably in part from being drunk and the other from the chill of the nighttime air. “Why are you helping me?” Mulling over the answer in my head I shrug my shoulders and smile passively.

“I’m helping because you need it. Because I’m nice. Because I’m daft, lord knows exactly why but I can’t stand to see someone struggle as you are.” We turn a corner onto my road and we continue the conversation, with only myself the one likely to remember everything that was said in the morning of course.

“You certainly are nice… You’re kind and caring. You remind me, you remind a lot of someone I once knew. I’m the daft one. I’m the one who’s been drunk since… Well since I can’t quite remember when.” I feel myself smiling, but still there is a pang of sadness; how did he become this way? It must have been serious; the poor man. He looks as though he was so upstanding at one point. Of course he still could be; he just needs some real help. Eventually we reach my caravan and, once on the porch, I lean him against the wall so that I unlock the door and help the gentleman inside my quaint home. It’s not a lot but I have everything I need. A bed, a table and two chairs which help when people come in needing help, a wardrobe, a place to cook and an outhouse out back that I only have to share with Mabel next door. 

“Here we are. It’s not much but you can at least rest here until the morning.” Guiding him to my bed I gently sit him down and he violently coughs into his fist so I lunge for a bowl on the table for him to be sick into if necessary. Waving me away he exhales deeply and moves his hand to his forehead.

“I’ll be alright. Had this cough for a few days now, it comes and goes. I’ll be fine.” Furrowing my brow I sit next to him and move my hand onto his knee while he rubs his eyes and lets out an uneasy wease.

“Perhaps tomorrow I can give you something to help with that. But for now why don’t you focus on getting comfortable in the bed?” Running his fingers over the fabric of my blanket beneath him he nods and shuffles about in his seat.

“Been a long time since I had a bed beneath me.” Kneeling before him, I help him take his boots off one at a time and put them together at the foot of the bed. I tilt my head up to the confused gentleman and grin at him, trying to engage with him and show interest in what he has to say.

“Really? Then where do you sleep?” Throwing his head back he looks to the roof and points up, swishing his hand about as if he is drawing pictures overhead.

“Me and the gang usually sleep under the stars. Out in the fresh air, with nature all around us.” Removing his neckerchief so that he doesn’t choke, I position him so that he lies down on the mattress and I pull back the covers for him to slide underneath.

“I’m very sorry that you don’t have the stars tonight.” Placing his head firmly into the pillow he pauses before giving his response.

“No no, this is perfect on my old bones.”

“You sir are not old, I think it’s about time you slept.”

“Please miss, call me Hosea. Hosea Matthews is the name. The doctor back there said your name was Paige right?” Hosea? What an interesting name; certainly not one that you hear thrown around much nowadays. Smirking as I pull the blanket flat over him I nod and cock my head to the side to look at his face the right way up now he is led down.

“Indeed Hosea. I’m Paige Baker, and it’s nice to meet you.” 

“What a beautiful name you have Paige.”

“I can tell that there’s a charming man in there, beneath all of that chaos. Time to sleep now though Hosea. Doctor’s orders.” With his head nestling into the pillow more, he smiles contentedly, his eyes fluttering closed as he starts to drift off.

“Yes, yes, I’ll sleep Paige. I promise.” As soon as he finishes his sentence he starts to breathe slowly and drifts off into a silent sleep with the occasional long exhale or soft snore escaping his lips. 

Bringing my attention to his boots at the end of the bed, I give them a quick wipe over with a dirty towel of mine so that the muck on them is less likely to be dragged any further through my home. Once that’s done, and I give Hosea one last look to check he is fully asleep, I stand to my feet and groan. That was a lot of work but at least he’s settled now. Sitting on a chair at my table, I once again find myself just watching Hosea for a moment, making sure the man’s breathing and satisfied that I managed to successfully sort him out. He looks so peaceful (for a man who was so beaten up and injured that is). Turning to the picture of Byron that sits on my dresser I hold my head and roll my eyes at my husband.

“Don’t you go and give me that look. You know I have to help a lost soul in need, especially someone in his situation. I was him once after all. Not your fault of course Byron, I never blamed you. But that’s why I have to help him, because no one should be left to suffer at the end of a bottle alone.” What would he have said? That I’ve done a noble thing I suppose, and the right thing as usual. He would always admit I was right even if he didn’t want to. It doesn’t feel like it’s been three years I’ve been without him yet here we are. You never imagine you’re going to lose your best friend so soon though do you? Stopping myself before thoughts of the past three years invade my mind, I remove my own shoes and let my hair down. I wander over to the small armchair that Horace gave me when I first moved in and, taking one of my knitted blankets from the end of my bed, I wrap it over my lap and curl up as best I can in the seat. Let’s hope Hosea is in a pleasant mood in the morning, I really don’t want to have to fight someone tomorrow morning after how today went. Though judging by his demeanor just then I really doubt he will cause a fuss, I’m not sure why but there’s just something about him that I can’t help trusting.


	2. A familiar pain, A mutual respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the support everyone, when I posted this initially I doubted I’d have even 1 hit let alone some kudos! I feel really blessed to see people enjoying my fanfic :) I want to try and add chapters to this fic once a week and I’m working on some other projects at the same time including a Trelawny/Reader fanfic. But again THANK YOU for all the support it really is appreciated! :) Also, I had to think of a reason for the death of Bessie Matthews so I played with the idea a little bit so that it fit my story better, since we don’t actually know how she died, so this is just the way that I have written things could have happened for the purposes of this story.
> 
> WARNING: Discussions of death, and discussions of alcohol abuse/addiction in this chapter.  
> Once again, if I have forgotten to mention something do not hesitate to politely remind me in the comments and I will amend it accordingly :)

Waking up, I stretch out wide and feel my bones pop as I bring my arms over my head. This will teach me to sleep in an armchair ever again, I’m only twenty-four this is not how a twenty-four year old woman's joints should be reacting. Looking over to my bed I find Hosea still there, exactly where I left him, tucked up tight under my sheets and, if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of his chest, he would look almost dead. Okay, a rather morbid thought for this early in the morning; I guess more so he looks at peace. Though that isn’t quite right either, he still seems a little chaotic, with his silvering hair sporadically spread all over the place. Bless his heart. Standing from my chair I make my way over to his bedside and adjust his hair so that now it is all slicked back, this causes him to sigh softly and lean into my touch. He’s very innocent when he’s asleep, then again who isn’t? Deciding to hold off on checking his wounds until he’s awake, I leave his side and start going about my day.

Heading towards the stove I light the fire so that I can start about making some coffee. While the coffee is left to reach a boil, I cut up some bread that I left on the side and start about breaking some eggs that I picked up yesterday from the store, starting to make breakfast for my patient and I. As I finish cracking the final egg a knock sounds at my door so, as any good person would, I drop what I’m doing and make my way over to answer it. Tying my apron tighter around my waist I carefully pull the door open, in an attempt to not disturb my guest, and of course who am I met with but Mason, his face pale and eyes darting from side to side nervously. Before he can speak, I throw my hand up over his mouth so his usual theatrics are stopped in their tracks and I explain as quickly and quietly as possible to ensure my point has been fully received.

“Mason I need you to be quiet. I have a gentleman in here who is very unwell and needs as much rest as he can get. Do you understand? No shouting, or raving, or exclaiming that the end is near, got it?” Nodding whilst staring at me, with eyes as wide as saucers, I relax my grip on the lanky man's face and allow my shoulders to drop slightly. “So if I let you go, you aren’t going to yell yes? You will calmly explain what’s wrong and I will help, agreed?” He nods once again in response so I slowly move my hand from his face and release his arm allowing the younger man to stand up straight once again. Towering high above me at over six feet, meeting him in the eye is never an easy task but it seems this time I was successful as he stands there with his hands clasped together and a surprised look on his face. After a few seconds he still hasn’t said a word, so I incline my head towards him and smile softly. “What is it you need Mason?” Shaking himself back to reality, the fidgety man shuffles from foot to foot and coughs into his fist.

“Oh… Right. Sorry, are you too busy? I can come back later.” Rolling my eyes I gesture to myself and shrug.

“Well I’m here now, tell me what’s up and I’ll help you. Or else you’re going to have to go to Doctor Johns at his surgery and see him.” Mason goes to step forward but then quickly backtracks and slides away, his brow furrowing as he frowns.

“He’s not contagious is he?”

“Who?”

“Your patient. He doesn’t have one of those diseases that can go from person to person does he? Like cholera?!” Smirking I fold my arms and shake my head.

“Not unless a body full of alcohol and a nasty cut is contagious.” I laugh a little at my joke but clearly Mason is not in a laughing mood because he takes a further step away, looking about ready to dash for the hills. Shaking my head, I decide it’s probably best to just lose the humour all together. “No Mason the man is not contagious, I swear.” The man starts itching at his wrist and that’s when I realise why he’s here. Frowning, I fold my arms across my chest; I told him that yesterday's batch should see him through at least three days. “I’m guessing it’s just some more ointment that you want?” The man looks surprised and seems to let his guard down again, unlike a moment ago where I thought he would be sprinting away in fear of catching something.

“Yeah! How did you know?”

“Well it was just a hunch but I see I’m right. Let me just go and grab you some just wait here.” The man bobs his head in acknowledgement, his curly black hair falling all over his face. Making my way back inside, I go straight to the bag of items that I purchased last night from Horace and search among the various bottles and balms for the ointment that Mason likes to use. I mean I only give it to him because it can’t do him any harm, it’s just Yarrow mixed in with a few other harmless herbs that Horace selected. I don’t charge him for it and it stops Horace running out of any of the important stuff on someone who genuinely doesn’t have anything wrong with him.

As I finally retrieve two of the vials to give Mason my shoulder is grabbed causing me to spin around in surprise and smack the person behind me. A yelp rises from the person who I had to attack and, when my eyes open, I find that he has followed me inside and is now cradling his left arm in a slightly feeble manner. Holding my chest I frown and catch my breath.

“For God’s sake Mason, you could have killed me!” He pouts and rubs at his new ‘injury’. 

“I’m sorry I thought you’d know it was me.”

“With my back turned?! Of course, I love those eyes in the back of my skull. Just get back outside!” I command in a mix of a whisper and a shout, trying to keep the volume down so as not to wake Hosea. The pot on the hob starts to hiss behind me so I go towards the now brewed coffee and take it away from the heat, replacing it with a large iron pan and a chunk of fat. Upon looking back around I find Mason is approaching Hosea and staring at him.

“I was just curious about your patient, is this him?” Deciding that I wouldn’t appreciate being made a spectacle of if I were him, I grab Mason by the arm and drag him back to the front door. The man whimpers but manages to keep the actual volume of his complaints down, most likely for fear of what I’d do to him (number one in his head probably being that I will poison his tonics.) Once back outside, I close the door behind me and let Mason go, his whimper now a full blown groan as he nurses the place my hand was gripping. “What was that for?” Placing my free hand on my hip I point back at my door and glare at him, if he wants to challenge me I’m not getting pushed around.

“Well for starters I didn’t invite you in so you do that again and it won’t be just a smack on the arm you’ll be getting. Second, that poor man in there is sick and I don’t think he would appreciate waking up to find you towering over him Mason. Now you can answer a question for me mister; I gave you enough of this stuff yesterday, what are you doing with them?” Rubbing his hand over his arm the man stammers before leaning against the railings of my steps.

“I know I just... Paige I just get so nervous. I heard about this rash that spreads all over your body and can eat your skin clean off the bone from a friend of mine and I’m just so worried that it’s going to happen to me.” Frowning to the poor man sympathetically I roll my neck and say, in a tone that is really trying to not seem condescending.

“Mason I understand, but those diseases are very rare and some of them don’t even occur around here anyway.”

“That’s what they said about the plague and then it took my parents.” I understand where his reasons for being concerned come from. I mean you lose so many people that you know to a disease and you’re going to worry that everything will come back for you in the end and the world will crash around you. But there’s only a handful of times you can reassure a person before you just have to be firm with them and put your foot down.

“Mason, please listen to me. There is nothing like that here and, if there was, then it would be dealt with properly and I promise you’d be the first to know. Now, these are the last two bottles I’m giving you. After this if you need more you are going to Doctor Johns and he is examining you. Are we clear?” He stares at me for a second before holding his hands behind his back and nodding, seeming embarrassed more than anything.

“Yes, yes we’re clear Paige. Clear as glass. I really didn’t mean to disturb you. It’s just that you get me better than anyone else, and I know you’ll listen. Maybe I should listen better, I'm really sorry.” Waving my hand I smile at the innocent fool; he really doesn’t mean any harm, he just needs someone to talk to. Don’t we all really? I know I just use Horace for the same thing sometimes at the end of the day.

“It’s fine Mason, no harm done, and at least you didn’t wake him up.” Pointing to the door behind me, Mason shuffles about on his feet.

“Is he alright though Paige?” He reaches over and takes the ointments from my hands and tucks them into the tatty old satchel he carries with him everywhere. Puffing out my cheeks I shrug and brush down my shirt as the morning dust tries to cling to it.

“I mean I think he’ll be okay, he was in a bad way yesterday so I’m just waiting until he wakes up to assess him. Anyway, I want you to take those vials I’ve given you and try to make them last. And remember, I don’t want to see you here for more tomorrow.” I smirk to the man and wink as I say this, letting him know that I’m not annoyed with him and that we’re still alright, causing him to smile widely.

“You got it Paige, don’t worry I’ll make sure to try and ration them out this time. I’ll see you soon though. And I hope that your patient is okay.” Waving as he walks off, almost tripping over on a patch of mud at the gates, I roll my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. My mornings can never be calm can they, and it’s even worse when you haven’t had a decent night's sleep. Poor Mason, he really does try his best but he can’t seem to shake his nerves and those anxieties of his.

Once he’s out of view I head back inside my caravan and find Hosea groaning clearly beginning to come round from his deep sleep, perfect timing to start finishing breakfast. Heading over to the hob, the pan sizzles with the small portion of fat that I put into it so I pour the egg on top, stirring them so they scramble just as my mother used to. Grumbles and groans grow louder behind me so I turn and fold my arms as my eyes fall to the weary and slowly waking man in my bed.

“Good morning to you Hosea, how nice of you to join the land of the living.” Holding his head he frowns and jerks his arm away when he seemingly realises the injury that spreads over his forearm. Moving the fluffy eggs from their place on the hob, I make my way back towards him and sit on the edge of the bed so that I can unwrap his bandages and examine the wound.

“Wha… What am I doing here? Where am I?”

“You came into the doctor's shop in Coburn last night very drunk, a sizable gash on your arm from what you said was a fight. I fixed you up there in the office and afterwards the doctor and I decided that you were in no state to ride anywhere; I then brought you back here, took off your boots and left you to sleep.” Hosea rubs his eyes and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

“So you, you must be Paige then am I right? I wondered why that name was floating through my head.” I unravel the bandages and have a quick check of the still nasty cut for any signs of infection or worsening damage which, thankfully, there seemingly is none. 

“Yep that would be me.”

“Gods above, my head is swimming right now. You don’t have any bourbon or gin lying around do you?” I finish tying the knot of the new bandage and shake my head while I pat his non-injured hand. 

“Nope, sorry Hosea. I do however have coffee and some food. Two things that I think you need a lot more than booze. And if you’d like to come over, breakfast is just about ready.” Making my way back to the hob I scrape the prepared eggs into two separate bowls adding a little seasoning before laying them on the table in front of the two set table places.

“How could you possibly know what I need? With all due respect you barely know me.” Hosea stands and comes over to the available chair holding his arm as he cautiously takes his seat at the table.

“Actually, I know far better than you’d think Hosea. Three years ago I was drinking myself into a heap every night, wasn’t the prettiest sight of course and got me into all sorts of scrapes.” His eyes travel up to mine as I hand him a cup of coffee and he tilts his head inquisitively.

“Really?” Nodding to him, I take my own seat at the rickety old table and sip on my coffee, the warm liquid travelling through my body and providing me with that sense of comfort that only a hot beverage can. “For what reason does a young lady such as you have for getting into a life like that? Into a life like, this?” He gestures to himself and looks disappointed but also still confused so I place my cup down and point up to my picture of Byron on the shelf next to him.

“Three years ago, I got married to a true gentleman called Byron Baker. We… well he and I were inseparable for a few years before we actually got married, he kept me company and we took care of one another. Then we got married and everything seemed wonderful, and it really was wonderful. A wonderful week that is. After we were married the O’Driscoll gang came along you see. They raided our home; and Byron hid me under the bed convincing the horrible men that he was alone. They took all of the cash we had, most of my jewellery and then… then they shot Byron, for the hell of it by the way they laughed. I came out of hiding and my whole world was there destroyed in front of me. Took me a couple of weeks but once I had dealt with Byron’s affairs I turned to the bottle, hitting a low I never knew was possible, and I didn’t come up for months. Not until Horace found me and took me in.” Hosea watches me with sad, solemn eyes as he eats a forkful of the breakfast that sits on the table in front of him. I know it’s certainly a lot to take in, but I’m able to talk about it now and I know that every time I acknowledge what happened I feel like I come to terms with things even more.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. It must have been unbearable, losing someone so important to you?”

“It was three years ago now, and I’ve made so much progress. After everything I went through I was lucky to have someone there for me, there to help me heal the wounds. Of course I still miss him though, but he’ll never leave me.” Feeling the tears growing in the corners of my eyes I shake the sad memories from my mind, turning my attention back to the man sitting across from me. “Well you now know about me, what’s your story Hosea?” 

Taking his next bite, Hosea chews delicately and proceeds to lie his fork down next to the meal, his fingers locking around the back of his neck as he takes a long, deep breath. “My… You see… I’m not sure I can say. I haven’t spoken about what happened in a long time. Don’t know if I can.” Reaching over the table I put my hand onto his clenched fist and smile smally.

“Take your time. I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Though I won’t lie, I can see the hurt in your eyes; I could from the moment that I met you. And I can see that there’s a lot more behind the drunken persona I saw yesterday than just binging for no reason.” His face turns to our hands and he pauses for a moment, the room so silent you can hear the rumblings of the high street coming to life for the morning. Just as I prepare to tell him that it’s fine and we can just eat he releases his bitten lip and looks down again, avoiding my gaze as much as possible.

“My wife, she died a year ago.” I feel my jaw unclench and my lips part slightly as he begins to open up about his own experiences. “She was killed, and it was my fault. I should have been there, I should have been at camp when those damn O’Driscolls came for Dutch. My Bessie you see she was one of the kindest and bravest people you would ever meet. Me and Dutch, we were out of camp with some of the boys, and we left the ladies to take care of things. This wasn’t unusual, we did it all the time, in hindsight maybe too often. And the girls, they all tried to defend themselves but she, my Bessie, well she was already sick… she couldn’t fight them off. We lost two wonderful women that day. One of them, the best that there had ever been. And… And I wasn’t there. I should have been there. It should have been me.” His eyes well up and he hangs his head lower as I feel tears fall onto our hands. Realising the courage and effort that took for him to recall I stand from my chair and go to his side, wrapping my arm across his shoulders and pulling him to me.

“Oh Hosea, I’m so sorry. How long were you married?” Leaning into my touch he sniffs and puffs out his cheeks fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

“Eight years. I haven’t really stopped long enough to think about it all.”

“I’m so sorry. In hindsight I should probably have never asked you to talk.”

“It’s fine. Not told another soul outside of those who were there that day.” 

“And when was the last time you actually stopped drinking and talked to your friends about how you’ve been feeling?” He runs his palm over his forehead and exhales, clearly exhausted, probably from a combination of the night before still, sobering up, and the wild expression of emotion that he just displayed.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve been able to properly express to them all the exacts of my feelings. The camp, they’ve all tried don’t misunderstand me. I can’t fault them I suppose, but no one…” Feeling the corner of my mouth lift as I realise what he’s trying to say I slip in and continue for him.

“A week or eight years it doesn’t matter how long, if you love someone enough to commit like that, losing them hurts in a way no one else can comprehend.”

“Exactly. And they never denied me, no one just sat me down and told me not to drink. Not until you, why have you stopped me?” I glance down to him and move him away slightly so I can find his eyes again and say this directly to him, peering into the depths of his soul.

“I stopped you because I know this feeling you’re going through, a lot more than I thought actually. And because of that, you need to know that alcohol doesn’t solve all of these feelings that you’re having.” 

“It’s helped so far.”

“And yet here you are, a gash on your arm, and tears in your eyes because you finally let yourself talk again instead of drinking yourself into a state. All you’re doing by drinking the amounts you are is repressing your feelings and not dealing with the grief you feel. I know this. It took doctor Johns snapping me out of it and supporting me through the pain. That’s what saved me from certain death. That and when I almost sold these I saw the extremes I was going to in order to drink away the pain.” Pulling out my chain I show him Byron’s wedding ring and my own that I carry on me as a reminder of him. Hosea’s face swiftly turns from seemingly ready to protest to a softer, more sympathetic expression at the sight of the pair of rings. Reaching to his own pocket, he shows me a similar set up with a ladies ring attached to a silver watch chain.

“Seems maybe you’re right. This is the first morning that I have woken up and eaten something instead of reaching for the bottle in a long time. God how humiliating is that.” Smiling to him I pop my chain back behind my blouse and pat his shoulder.

“I can assure you I have been in states that weren’t much better than you Hosea, and I’ve seen people even worse than that if you can believe it? Now, finish that breakfast, it’ll help I promise.” Taking my seat back at my own food I continue to eat, a little more at ease knowing he is just a man who is struggling with his wife's loss. I knew there was a reason I trusted him, maybe I can help him more than I thought.

We continue to eat in a pleasant silence and, when finished with our food, I move the plates to the bowl of water to wash later. My attention returns to Hosea who holds his head in one hand and his coffee in the other, a distracted look in his eyes. 

“I’m not sure I can face going back to camp today. They’ll all just pity me and try to talk to me, especially if I go back like this.” He points to his arm and takes a long drink of coffee, looking as if lost or in two minds about what to do. Thinking it over I sit back down across from him and shrug my shoulders.

“Well, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you feel comfortable. That is if you feel your friends won’t worry too much about where you’ve gone?” He peers from under his lashes and purses his lips.

“I’m not sure I could ask you to watch over a lost cause like me any longer Miss. You’ve already done more than I deserve.” Reaching forwards again I lightly touch his arm, cautious to not cause him any unease. 

“Hey, I’m the one who offered Hosea. It would be no trouble on my part.”

“But why?” Pausing, I think my answer over carefully in my head before responding honestly.

“I guess I understand that you don’t want those you care about to see you in a less than ideal way and I feel like I can help you if you’ll let me. I can promise you would be no bother for me but, as I said, it’s only if you’re comfortable.” Clearly pondering my offer over in his mind, he fiddles with the bandage on his arm having finished his coffee and leaving the cup on the tabletop. The more I think about it, the more I realise I really want to help this man. He just needs someone to help him open up more and beat this negative coping cycle. His hand settles onto mine and he lets out a soft chuckle, the first sign of genuine optimism I’ve heard in the time he’s been here.

“I think… If you’re as accommodating as you say Miss then I would appreciate it if I could stay here just for a day or so.” Stroking the back of his hand with my fingers I can’t help but smile at the man.

“That would be more than okay, take as long as you need. But remember, no alcohol while you’re here Hosea, and I mean it.” His eyes become serious, clearly contemplating the idea of going without his crutch but he eventually nods and responds with a small smile across his lips.

“Strangely, I think I’m ready for that.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear Hosea. Do you need to let your friends know your intentions?” He shakes his head and his eyes relax.

“Currently, they won’t be that surprised if they don’t see me for a couple of days. They’ll probably assume I drank so much someone’s locked me up and I’ll be out soon enough and wander back to camp.” Frowning as I stand from the table and make my way over to a journal I have spare I scramble about and find a pencil among my belongings. Heading back to him with the items I place them in front of him and take the empty cups over to the wash basin.

“Enough of that, I want you to leave them a letter at the post office just in case they come looking and worry about you. I don’t care what you say, if you were my friend I would worry.” Before he can say otherwise I pop the pencil into his hand and head back to the coffee pot. “I’ll brew us some more coffee while you write and then we’ll take a walk to deliver it to the post office just in case they come searching.” A hollow chuckle escapes Hosea’s lips as I refill the pot with water and coffee grounds.

“Yes ma’am. Also, I’m so sorry if I interrupted you and that young man this morning?” I move some hair behind my ear and laugh a little, embarrassed that I wasn’t able to keep things as subtle as I had intended.

“I had hoped you wouldn’t have been disturbed. But it seems some people don't know how to listen.”

“I only heard vague voices, but it did help bring me round. I’m sorry if I prevented a romantic moment between you and the gentleman.” Choking on a laugh I splutter and wave my hand to stop him continuing down this line of enquiry while I compose myself.

“Oh no Hosea please trust me, you didn’t stop anything like that. He was just another patient, like yourself I suppose. He just needed some supplies to see him through and I can’t turn a soul away. Guess I do have a conscience, much to some people's surprise when I have to treat them.” Resting the pencil back down on top of the table, he points to me and offers up a charming smile.

“You know she’d have liked you my Bessie would have. Putting people in their places and caring for a lost injured soul like myself. I never thanked you properly for patching me up.” Shaking my head I take a piece of bread up from the counter and smirk to him.

“Well I’m flattered but honestly taking care of you is no trouble at all. Now hurry up with that letter or else I’ll have to go tell the good doctor that you aren’t following my orders.” I peak over my shoulder and watch as he starts formulating his letter to leave for his friends with a more subtle smile resting there now. Seems I have a lodger for the next few days, hopefully I can help him get through the worst couple of days of withdrawal from alcohol and maybe, with enough support, he can keep it at bay. We can only hope. I guess I now need to find a way to make sleeping in that chair more comfortable anyway.


	3. A big change, A kind gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the support it truly means the world to see people reading my work and enjoying it. I never had the confidence to do this before and I can't thank those who have been reading enough! (And those of you who leave kudos have thoroughly melted my heart!!!) I'm sorry that this chapter has come a little late, I've been under the weather recently and even waking up has been a bit of a chore to be honest so thank you for waiting patiently :)   
> Also, I tried something new by attempting to write a little from the P.O.V. of Hosea! Any who, I hope you enjoy the chapter :) 
> 
> I don't think there are any specific warnings for this chapter, potentially some slight mentions of death. As usual though if I've missed something please let me know politely in the comments and I will amend accordingly :)

I lean against the wall of my cozy caravan, I continue to stir the dinner as it bubbles away in the pot while humming quietly to myself. Just ten more minutes and everything will be ready to eat, then I just need to wait for Hosea to arrive before dishing up. It’s been so nice having someone to speak to instead of having to go and harass Horace for some simple conversation over the last week. The first two days or so were hard of course, but to his credit he pushed through those moments of agony and today he even decided he could venture out on his own into town and fetch me some supplies. I hope he avoided the temptation of the saloon, though I’m not sure that Duncan and Jeanie have forgotten him yet. 

Leaving the pot to simmer, I set the table and find my eyes drawn to the picture of Byron on my shelf, staring at me, so I slip into one of the chairs and start speaking to him.  “Well he’s made some good progress wouldn’t you say? I think so. I’m kind of proud of him if I’m honest By. He’ll be on his way soon though, and it’ll just be me and you again. Won’t that be nice.” Feeling my smile drop a little, I’m shaken from my thoughts by the sound of my front door opening and Hosea’s voice invades the quaint, quiet home.

“I’m back, and I got you the supplies you asked for from the store. I visited your good doctor friend, and you were right, he is far less imposing when you aren’t walking in covered in blood.” Laughing, I head to the front door and watch as he removes his hat, ruffling his hair back into a more styled look than it was. Folding my arms I tilt my head and gesture to the bag on the floor with a cautious glance.

“I’m not going to find anything off the list. Am I Hosea?”

“Nothing like what you’re thinking, I promise.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear. Though, from your stories I’m wondering if I should take your word as the gospel I am.” Holding out his arms he bows his head and I notice a playful grin spreading across his face.

“You may frisk me if you wish. I swear I’m an ever changing man.” Rolling my eyes at him I find myself chuckling and putting my hands up to him in a sign of acceptance, before clasping them back together in front of my chest.

“Now, no need for any of that Mister Matthews, I believe you. So, I was thinking that before you head back to your gang today, you should eat a good, hearty meal. I don’t want those friends of yours thinking I didn’t take care of you and all.” Smiling to me he stretches out his back and nods.

“That sounds like a rather perfect idea, though I highly doubt they’d think I’m malnourished. I think I’m leaving here a few pounds heavier.” Chuckling I lean towards him and squint.

“I mean you do look a little bigger than when you first arrived.” He looks at me in confusion so I jump back in and correct my joke before he can take further offence. “No, I didn’t mean it. Sorry that sounded a lot funnier in my head.” Laughing a little and leaning against the wall behind him.

“Well I can’t say you’re wrong, I may have overindulged on your cooking. But it’s been wonderful to have some good food before heading back to Mr Pearson and the less than spectacular food he creates.” 

“Well I can’t quite speak for your dear cook but I’m sure my food isn’t all that.” 

“Stop being so modest Paige.” As I go for the bag on the floor Hosea gets there first and reaches inside, pulling out a box and holding it out to me. Looking to him inquisitively he smiles, his eyes nervous but skillfully hidden behind his obvious front of charm. “I may have gone a little off-list and gotten you something. My way of saying thank you for what you’ve done.” Hosea takes the bag to the kitchen, walking past me as I examine the box now in my hands, neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with some string. This is so thoughtful. Not had someone surprise me in a long time. I watch the man start shuffling about in the kitchen putting things away for me. He’s been one of the nicest surprise guests I could have asked for. I mean, he even convinced Mason that he needed just the one snake oil and some yarrow the other day, what a load off my shoulders that was. 

He sniffs at the air as I wander back into the kitchen area behind him only for him to turn and hold up his hand. “You sit Paige, I can serve up tonight, you’ve taken care of me more than enough over these last few days.” Grinning at him, I walk back to the small dining table and pull out my chair to sit down, watching him ladle out some stew into two separate bowls.

“Why thank you Hosea, I must say of all the people that I’ve helped, I’ve never dealt with someone as delightful as you in a long time.” Turning to me, Hosea approaches with the steaming food and lies my portion in front of me before taking his own seat and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Like I said, you’ve taken more than enough care of me, you deserve to see the better side of a sorry soul such as myself before I leave. Now please eat, you shouldn’t have your lovely cooking go to waste.” Picking up my spoon, I take the first mouthful of my meal and sigh contentedly, it’s certainly as good as I’d hoped it would be. Hosea eats too and I can’t help but chuckle as he lets out a satisfied sigh clearly enjoying the humble offering. Gesturing to him I swallow another spoonful and smile.

“So you had a nice walk around town then?”

“As nice as it can be, everyone around here speaks so highly of you. Have you been here long?”

“Byron and I used to visit from time to time so I got to know the locals here pretty well long before he passed away. I was very lucky Horace and Byron had been friends for quite a while as he thought to come check on me when he hadn’t seen us for a bit, and that’s when he found me after it all happened.” His face locks with mine and he looks concerned.

“Do you not have any family around?”

“None left here no. My mother and father died a year before I got married, my sister now lives in California looking for her own adventure and she’s currently working as a nanny to a lovely family. And my brother… well he’s back in England, buried with our grandparents. Only people I’ve had in my world since Byron have been friends like Horace.” And only Horace if I’m being frank, it’s not like I never had the opportunity to go out to my sister, or even make other friends. I suppose I just found it easier to stick close to just the one person. He frowns at me, almost sympathetically, while I sip my water.

“It must get lonely for a young lady like yourself?” 

“Of course it does. I mean, you’re the first person aside from the doctor that I’ve had stay with me in months, probably years.” 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m incredibly grateful for what you’ve done for me Paige.” Reaching over I touch his hand that rests on the table and smile to him sincerely.

“It’s been my pleasure Hosea, having you here has been rather pleasant over the last few days. I’m sure your camp mates will have missed you and will be pleased to see you.” My eyes find his and he shrugs his shoulders.

“I mean, they’ll certainly wonder what poor soul has been lumbered with me that’s for sure. What will you do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ll do what I always do, open my door to people who intend to drink me out of health tonics and go to bother Horace.” God is that all my life is, just chugging along, dealing with men who can’t tell their tibia from their trachea and just bothering Horace with my ramblings? Now that I say it out loud it just sounds so… Plain.

Seeming to notice my sudden drop in confidence, Hosea taps the box next to my bowl reminding me of its presence and nods his head in its direction. “Why don’t you open your gift? I’d love to see if you like it.” Shaking the thoughts of my potentially boring existence from my mind I pick up the little box and find myself giggle slightly as I shake it gently.

“You know, you’re the first patient I’ve ever had to get me a gift.” I carefully untie the string and unwrap the paper revealing a wooden chest. I lift the lid and inside I find a crime novel, a silver fountain pen and a set of bandages. Laughing as I hold up the bandages and he explains after eating more of his dinner.

“I thought maybe I should get you some to make up for the excessive amount you’ve had to use on myself. Being such a conscientious nurse as you are you took great care at ensuring that my wound didn’t turn. The book is one of my favourites which I thought you might like to read. And you were telling me that you wanted a pen so that you could finally start that journal you have.” I can’t believe this, what unimaginably kind gifts. Putting the lid back onto the box I stand from my chair and make my way over to his side wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me in a hug.

“Thank you so much Hosea.” Gradually his arms move around my back and he returns my hug. His embrace is warm and familiar, like hugging an old friend, in spite of the short time I’ve known him.

“You earned it. Anyone able to even attempt to straighten out my worthless self is a better person than most, and you’ve taken care of me. Honestly if we had a cook and nurse as good as you in camp I don’t think anyone would leave.” I stand back up next to my new friend, with one of his arms lingering around my back holding my waist loosely. Being in his presence is oddly calming, having him around has been really good company, it’s going to be hard to see him go. 

After a moment of lingering eye contact I shake my head and brush myself off, suddenly becoming hyper aware of the close proximity and his charming smile.  “Is that an invitation Mr Matthews?” Walking back to my seat I go to drink from my cup while Hosea pyramids his fingers and asks with an innocently probing tone.

“Would you be interested?” My cup pauses in midair and I feel my jaw go slack. Me? Go with him to join the camp? Not wanting to sound too shocked, or indeed too eager, unsure of how I feel about the proposal, I blink quickly and tilt my head.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, I’ve asked you haven’t I? Would you be interested?”

“I mean… That, that all depends. What would I need to do?”

“I can’t see it being more than simply doing chores. And, with your particular set of skills maybe patch some of the camp members up every now and then, potentially teach our cook a thing or two if you would be so kind.” Chuckling as I look into my cup, I bite the inside of my lip and think through the offer that has just been laid in front of me.

“That sounds reasonable. I mean, if I was to consider the proposition, w-what… well what could your camp offer me i-in return?” Feeling daft about not just my phrasing, but my stammering, I take a long drink and await his response. I certainly hope he doesn’t take what I’ve said as ungrateful or harsh, I’m just surprised at what I’m being presented with, and the fact that a big part of me wants to say yes.

“We can offer you safety. Safety, and people to support you. We have members who have come together from all over. Myself, Miss Grimshaw, Dutch, Arthur, John, just to name a few of us. And we’re a unit, loyal to one another. I guess you could say we’re a family.” Smiling at his sweet description of the group of people that I have only been told about in snippets I tap my elbow and think for a moment.

“Your family, what is it you all do for work, you never actually told me?” Standing from his seat he leans on the back of the chair, allowing one of his hands to run through his hair and exhales a little sharply.

“I won’t lie to you, I mean I’m sure you can guess, but we aren’t exactly law abiding citizens. We’re outlaws, but we help those in need and we do have rules among our ranks about how we conduct ourselves. We aren’t monsters.” Processing his confession I think for a moment about it all. 

“I’m glad you were honest with me and didn’t hide it Hosea, it helps me to trust you. And I don’t think I could ever call you a monster.” I weigh up my options in my head; could I do this? Could I really join this gang of people and live their life? 

“Your offer… This offer sounds almost too good to be true. Are you sure I’d be accepted?”

“Without a doubt!” He says this a little quicker and more eagerly than he intended causing him to bite his lip and myself to smirk and hold back a chuckle in response. 

“I could go and ask, if that would make you feel more comfortable with the offer?”

“Why do you want me to join Hosea?” I get to my feet now and walk towards him, standing in front of him with folded arms. He looks down to me, his very fair hair now askew and a clear scattering of stubble present across his cheeks, chin and upper lip. Pinching his chin he then places the hand onto his cheek and smiles.

“You have skills that are unmatched and I can attest to that; but don’t tell them that I told you that, especially Miss Grimshaw. And… On a personal level, having you around has clearly been of benefit to this old fool. Having someone in camp who has such a similar story to myself can only help me to continue and finally be rid of these demons in their worst for good.” I pop one of my hands on his shoulder and smile comfortingly up to him.

“Those all sound like very fair reasons. Question is, do you still really want to change? Because if I come I will be on your case and you won’t be able to hide from me.” Patting my hand I see perhaps the most genuine smile he’s presented since I met him.

“I think I should have started a long time ago. Needed someone to kick me in the behind and somehow… you were the one who got through.” Our eyes meet again and I can’t help but beam at the man standing with me. His whole demeanor has changed over just the short time he’s been here from someone who could barely stand to clearly starting his path towards a man he clearly used, and wants, to be.

“Well… If your proposition is genuine then, I would really like to accept. But I would appreciate it if you could consult with your fellow camp mates if that’s still an option. I’d hate to just turn up as some random person they’ve never met and surprise everyone.” Gesturing broadly with his arms open wide, Hosea grins to me; his murky blue eyes presenting that he might actually be genuinely made up and relieved by my response.

“Of course that’s understandable.” Still feeling a little flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events. One minute he’s leaving and the next it’s become that I’ll go too. This can’t possibly be real, I still don’t believe it.

“You are serious aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t joke to you about this I promise. Trust me.” I do trust him, his face is just so sincere, I can see that he truly means what he says and so, letting out a half laugh I smile and hold my face.

“You know, I never thought of just going. I never really knew where else would accept me.” 

“It’s not something anyone does impulsively. But I promise you though you’ll be accepted and it will be better than I’ve had you believe.”

“Surely nothing can be that good?” Clasping his hands together he makes his way back to the bed that he’s been inhabiting for the last few nights and perches on the edge to begin putting his boots back on. 

“So if it’s alright with you, I think the best way to do this is for me to head off now before things get dark and I’ll ask Dutch for his approval. Then I’ll come back tomorrow to collect you at around five shall we say?”

“Sounds perfect Hosea. If you get yourself organised, I’ll gather your things together.” Continuing to pull his boots on his feet I start packing up the few bits that he brought in from his horse over the week. It’s now that I fully comprehend what’s going on and all that was just said. So, as I make my way around picking up his belongings I find my mind drifting. Am I really ready to do this? Returning to his side by the front door while he brings his coat back over his shoulders. I offer him his satchel which he takes and brings over his chest, once again his charming smile reassuring me that, despite my anxieties and reservations, this might actually be an exciting and an incredibly exciting step for me to take. He stretches out his back and turns to face my door, carefully pulling it open and allowing the warm afternoon air to slap me in the face; normally I would feel incredibly uncomfortable but right now I can’t help but be excited. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve seen my horse today have you?” Shaking my head I brush off some mud from his jacket arm and smirk up to him.

“Haven’t had much time to keep track of a horse myself while I’ve been taking care of you.” His expression goes from jovial to looking as if he’s been punched in the stomach with embarrassment now lingering there.

“I’m still sorry you had to deal with me like that Paige.”

“I’ve seen a lot worse Hosea. At least if I do join your camp I can keep an eye on you.” Frowning as we stand in the doorway, he exhales slowly through his nose and can’t meet my gaze.

“Do you think I can overcome this?” Resting one of my palms against his cheek I gently coax his eyes to look to me and I smile to the clearly tense gentleman.

“If you can continue like this, there’ll be no stopping you Hosea. After all, everyone has days when they’ll slip. The important thing is that you don’t let yourself get to the state you were a few days ago. And in that regard I have total faith.” The frown on his face now begins to be replaced with a smile and we step out onto the porch, with him whistling loudly. 

Facing me while we wait for his horse to return, I realise something is amiss and then it hits me, where is his neckerchief? “One minute Hosea you’re missing something.” Dashing back inside I reach over the bedside table and grab his red neckerchief that he must have forgotten to put on this morning. Upon returning to him outside I find he’s stood there gently stroking at a gorgeous silver Turkoman horse. He looks down at me and I hold the burgundy material between my fingers. “Almost let you ride off incomplete.” Wrapping the fabric around his neck I finish tying it up and I turn my attention to the beautiful horse, running my fingers over the glossy black mane that runs down their neck, with the gorgeous creature letting out a series of content grunts in response. “What a beautiful horse you have, what’s their name again?” My hand continues to run down the horses neck, the pleasant beast then nodding their head approving of the affection that I’m giving them.

“Silver Dollar.”

“Very appropriate. They do have a glorious silver coat.”

“That’s what I thought. Seems he likes you.” I scrunch up behind the horse's ear and chuckle and he puffs straight in Hosea’s face, leaving a slightly visible wetness on his face. 

“I mean, the feeling is mutual. I like him very much too.” Silver Dollar nudges at Hosea’s head now and licks at his owners cheek.

“Yes, well I think he’s showing off now.” Mounting up on his horse, Hosea regains control of his steed with his horse slowly bobbing its head in a calm manner, such an expressive animal. “I’ll be back for you at five tomorrow, if that’s still fine for you?” 

“I’ll be ready and waiting; I’ll see you tomorrow Hosea.” Giving me one last flash of his charming smile, he starts riding away from my caravan; I stop watching after he turns the corner and once he’s gone I stand on my porch in shock and excitement. Was all that real?

Wandering back into the caravan I set about finding my suitcase and once I open it on my bed I see Byron’s picture smiling at me so I take it down and laugh.  “So what do you think? Me living the life of a woman wild and free. Oh don’t you go giving me that look, you know full well I have to help him, and it’s time I found a new adventure. Even Horace was telling me not long ago I should spread my wings. At least Hosea’s gang sound honest, and they don’t ride with the O’Driscolls. Did you like him though By? I think he’s really nice. It’s all so sad about his wife though isn’t it? I wonder if you were the one who sent him my way, it’s just the sort of thing that you’d do, you were always looking out for me. Or meddling in my business one of the two.” Feeling a tear grow in the corner of my eye I wipe it away before anymore can fall and cough to clear my throat. “I’d better start packing up what I have. Don’t want to be caught unprepared when Hosea arrives tomorrow.” Placing his picture onto a blanket I wrap it up and pop it into the case first. I should probably tell Horace that I’m going to be leaving so he can tell people and won’t worry where I’ve run off to. Let’s hope his camp is willing to have a new recruit so all this eagerness hasn’t been for nothing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hosea’s P.O.V.

Riding back into camp I stop Silver Dollar and offer him a carrot rewarding his good behaviour through the whole journey, in fact over the last few days while I’ve been with Paige he’s been nothing but a good horse. I can’t believe I asked her if she wants to join us, and I didn’t think to check with Dutch until it was already out of my mouth. I’m sure Dutch will be okay with it, he’s trusted my judgement before after all. Living with her over the last few days put things into perspective for me, she set something right in me and I need to continue on this road; and I have a strange feeling that it will only be possible with her here. Talking to her over these last few days had made me feel less… alone.

Hopping off of the trusty companion I make my way into the camp and head straight for Dutch’s tent.  “Dutch? Are you in there?” Waiting outside his tent I hear murmuring from inside and all I can do is stand and patiently wait. After a few minutes of standing by I take a deep breath and calm myself as I wonder why he’s taking so long? Looking around I notice Uncle and Mr Pearson are standing talking by the provisions wagon, Miss Grimshaw has her back to me along with young Mary-Beth, Arthur and John seem to be wherever else, probably out with Mac and Davey. Rubbing my arm where the bandage is still wrapped around ensuring that it isn’t prone to infection, I find my face smile admiring her handiwork. She deserves so much more than to be alone in this world, she deserves support and more than just the town doctor looking out for her. At last, Dutch prys opens the flap of his tent and stares at me with shock.

“Hosea?! You’re back! It’s good to see you old friend, what happened to your arm?” Shaking my head I wave my arms broadly and focus on getting to the point.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s on the mend and that’s all that counts. Listen Dutch I have something to ask. When I was in town I came across this nurse and she’s incredibly talented, and had to ask, as she wouldn’t agree unless I asked, but you see she needs people to stand up for her. So, is there any chance she could join us? Join the gang?” I feel the question spill out of me, like a dam that’s burst, all of the words simply tumble out in a hasty mess. Dutch just stares at me blankly with a confused expression, clearly lost in the jungle of my words. 

“My friend are you drunk again?”

“I haven’t had a drink in about a week now. She wouldn’t let me. Listen, she’s really-” Before I can continue Dutch holds up his hand and stops me mid-ramble.

“Hold on a moment Hosea. This nurse, she stopped you drinking? She convinced you to stop?” Looking down at myself I shrug.

“I suppose so. Dutch she’s really something, and she really does have so little that I think we could really offer her something. So, could she join us?” My longest friend grins to me with that wicked expression he has when he’s over-analysing the situation.

“My friend, anyone who can convince you to put down the bottle is more than welcome among our ranks. Now when do we get to meet this lady?” 

“I’m going back to get her tomorrow from her place in town. Thank you Dutch, I know she will be an amazing addition to camp.”

“I don’t doubt that. Does this lady have a name?” 

“Her name is Paige, Paige Baker.” I can feel the corners of my mouth lift and my cheekbones raise as I think back to her and how, when I see her tomorrow, I’m finally able to repay all the favours that she has extended to me.

“Well I certainly can’t wait to meet her, I’ll let the others know that we will have a new member joining us tonight. Do you think I should have Susan set her up a space to sleep?” Nodding I pat his arm and adjust the hat on my head.

“Good idea Dutch, thank you for this, I know she’ll be good for the camp.” Before I turn to walk away I hear a young lady's voice emerge from inside the tent.

“Daniel? Are you done yet?” His eyes widen as he looks at me, coughing into his hand, he brushes his hair down and laughs awkwardly, only then do I realise that he has the tent flap pulled across the lower portion of his body, something I am now incredibly grateful for.

“You see I… I came across a very sweet young lady and well, you know how it is Hosea.” Waving my hand, I nod and step away. How he can just pick up random women is beyond me, but they always fall for him, he has this way with them and he can just charm them into falling for him, be it for a night or forever. Though it’s never really forever, and often ends in despair for one party or the other. 

“Say no more Dutch I understand. I’ll leave you to deal with your… companion. I have to change out of these old clothes.” 

“Of course my friend. I look forward to meeting the good nurse tomorrow.” He quickly turns on his heels and walks right back into the tent to be with his partner. Still on a high from his approval I navigate my way past the ladies giving them a polite smile which causes Miss Grimshaw’s eyes to grow and Mary-Beth to look perplexed. I suppose this is the first time that I’ve been sober in camp for a long time.

Entering my tent, I take off my coat and stretch out wincing at the strain on my healing arm, I shouldn’t have let myself get into that state; so much unnecessary damage. At least she was there to help me, a little guardian angel. Once my eyes open properly and I am able to have a good look at the room, I grimace at the sight before me. Piles of empty and half drunk bottles scatter the floor, empty bowls and several items of dirty clothing are scattered about. Walking over to the cot, I place the numerous bottles there onto the floor beside me and I take up the picture of Bessie we had taken not long before she died that stands on my bedside table.

“Well Bessie, maybe it’s time I stop this nonsense. Drinking caused me to get beaten up and hurt my health for far too long. You’d have liked this nurse Bess. She knocked some sense into me and took care of me while doing it. I wonder if you sent her to me my dear, someone to whip me into shape. Bet you met her husband up there didn’t you? From her photo he seems like a nice gentleman; but the O’Driscoll’s got to him too. If you could let him know that we have her now so he knows she’s going to be safe. And I will too, Bess, I’ll be safe.” Picking up several bottles and moving them to a crate in the corner of the tent, packing them up to avoid leaving nasty glass shards around. I pour away some more of the alcohol and, as I do, I hear my tent flaps open and in walks Arthur with a confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning up. Why? Also, is this new lady friend of Dutch’s permanent? She sounds a little young.” I tip away some more of the strong smelling booze and stand them in the box, whilst also moving the bowls onto my table. 

“Lord knows what his plans are, Hosea. What were you talking to him about anyway?” Rolling a bottle in my hands I smirk and look up to the young man next to me. He’s grown up a lot since that young boy of sixteen that Dutch and I found full of anger and fight. He’s still got them of course but slowly he seems to be learning some patience and logic, even if he doesn’t like to show it all the time.

“Well, I was in town being taken care of by this nurse. You see she fixed up this gash on my arm and said she wanted to help me ensure that I wouldn’t be so careless anymore. To repay her I asked Dutch if we could have her come stay with us, her having no one to protect her.”

“So you were staying with a nurse? I picked up your letter on my run into town and I thought it was unlike you to say you were alright. Guess she made you do it?”

“Yeah, she didn’t want you guys worrying about me. She’s kind like that really. Lost a lot more than a lady like her deserves in her life and lived much more of a rough life than you’d think but, she’s come out the other side and I guess she gives me hope.”

“And are you… Are you sober?”

“I haven’t drank a drop for a while so I’m the closest to sober that I’ve been in a while I suppose.” The boy maintains his face of neutrality but his eyes show a glint of surprise and, as he walks further into the tent, I turn to inquire why he’s stood so close when suddenly his arms make their way around my shoulders and he proceeds to give me a hug. What has gotten into the boy?

“I’m proud of you Hosea. This is the man I remember coming back and I haven’t seen him in so long that I thought he was gone. I missed him, and it’s good to see you again.” Dropping the bottle in my hands I bring my arms around him quickly too and pat his back, letting out a hollow chuckle as I hold him.

“Thank you Arthur, it means a lot. Now you go and finish your chores before Grimshaw gives you an earful, and make sure Dutch sees off his young caller with some grace.” Moving out of my arms, Arthur laughs and places his hands on his hips, tipping his hat back on his head.

“Yeah, I’ll get on that. So when does this nurse of yours move in?”

“Tomorrow evening I should think. I’ll leave in the afternoon to go and get her. Want to give her enough time to pack herself up.” Arthur nods and points to me as he walks backwards towards the entrance to my tent.

“If you need any help with that you come get me, you hear? John has been doing my head in and so I would do anything to get out of the camp. I’ll see ya later Hosea.” He leaves the tent and I cast my attention back on the task currently at hand pursing my lips before smirking to the bottle of bourbon in my hand. It’s time to start again, it’s all for the best.


	4. A fresh start, A new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, a massive thank you to everyone who have interacted with this work in anyway! You have no idea how much it means to me to see people reading (and some even leaving kudos!! :D) Thank you so much everyone it truly means a lot! Writing this is helping me get through the current pandemic lock down and to feel more confident and I'm glad I can share this with you :)
> 
> Warnings: I don't think there are any in this chapter but, as usual, if I have missed something potentially warning worthy then please just let me know politely in the comments :)

“So you’re telling me that you’ve decided to up stakes and leave to follow around some group of random people? Are you crazy?!” Shuffling things around in my case I fold up my blanket and roll my eyes as I continue to face interrogation from Mason after telling him about my intentions to leave, him having just dropped by again to collect his tonics. Horace then interjects, his arms folded and leaning against the doorway of my caravan. Since I told him about my plan to leave he hasn’t said a great deal, more so he has listened to me and waited for me to say my piece unlike Mason. However I can still feel his unease at the situation and his concern is clear. 

“Are you sure this is safe? I mean, Hosea was a decent man when I saw him yesterday but this is a bold step.” Sensing the words that Horace says teem with every ounce of worry possible as he processes my intentions, along with a sprinkling of sarcasm. I pack away several books into my trunk as the gentle light of the afternoon peaks through my windows, there’s not a lot left to go now and I’ll be ready for Hosea to arrive. I knew they would both be hesitant and cautious when I told them of my intentions to leave with Hosea for a life with his camp, and it’s not as if I don’t understand their reservations; I’ve been tossing and turning about them all night. But I have to trust my instincts and have faith that this is really a good idea, because I feel so deeply that it is the right choice. I have to stand by it.

“That about sums it up, yes Mason. I need to take this opportunity. I’m being offered the chance to help people in need, and work with people against the O’Driscolls who took everything from me and against the other evil men of this world. Hosea tells me that they’re all like a family, men, women, young and old, all together and this is honestly where I think the next chapter lies for me. I just wanted you both to know.” Mason stares at me and seems to try to find a criticism within my explanation but simply pauses and refrains, electing to just stay standing and sigh, allowing a small smile to spread across this face. Horace then nods to him and moves towards me. As he takes my available hand, the good doctor smiles at me; all of the skepticism still etched in his face while he carefully brushes a strand of hair back behind my ear.

“If this is the path you want to go down then we will support you wholeheartedly. I’m so proud of how far you have come, and I know for a fact Byron would be too. All I want for you is to be safe my dear, can you promise me that?” 

“Of course I promise you Horace. I’m not completely sure why but I trust Hosea a lot. He’s not a bad man, he just needs someone to help him through those days where quitting the bottle is harder than others.”

“Sounds like someone else I know once upon a time.” Patting his hand he lets me go and I put the last of my clothes in the bag that I have before tying it shut and fastening the buckle over.

“I learnt from the best. Now it’s time for me to take your lessons and help someone else. You won’t be too lonely will you guys?” Laughing himself, Horace makes his way over to Mason and whacks the younger man on his shoulder.

“Of course not. Not now I’ve decided to let this one come and help me organise the shop.” Mason laughs and smiles down to me.

“We’ll be alright Paige. We’ll always be here if you need us.” Feeling about ready to close my trunk up and stretch my back finally ready to leave. Horace smiles at me, whilst hooking his pocket watch out and checking the time.

“What time is Mr Matthews coming to collect you?” 

“Five O’Clock. So not much longer I should have thought.”

“Ten minutes to be exact.” That’s when I hear Mason cough and pull out his beaten up bronze pocket watch, before letting out a short gasp.

“Yikes, I’d better get back to the shop Dr Johns. Paige, I hope that this is everything you could want, but please, don’t forget to write.” Before he can leave, I look to Mason again who holds out his arms so I laugh and give him a quick hug. I’m so glad Horace decided to let Mason come and work for him, I know it will do them both the world of good and keep them company. Letting him go I pat his arm and smile.

“You take care of yourself yeah Mason? And listen to doctor Johns.” The young man grins to me and bobs his head, shuffling about on his feet clearly eager to get going.

“Understood Paige. I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too Mason, now you go and get set up.” The lad takes his chance to dash outside and run to open the shop for those coming for later appointments. Watching him leave I feel a small tear come to my eye, as annoying as he was he always had that more brotherly vibe.

Being left alone with just myself and Horace, the kindly doctor turns to me and clasps his hands together. “Well, is there anything else you need my dear?” Reaching into my satchel I take out twenty dollars that I have on my person and hold it out to my dear friend.

“This isn’t nearly enough, but I really want you to take this Horace. You have helped me so much over these last few years. I can never repay you completely for what you’ve done. Taking me in at my lowest, fixing me up, giving me skills and helping me get a roof over my head. I suppose what I’m saying is that, in all, you gave me a second chance. Please take this money as all that I can give you in thanks.” Horace looks to the money clip and fiddles with it before tucking it into his top pocket.

“I’ll take this, but remember, if you ever find yourself stuck, at a loose end or in need, remember you will always have a place here waiting for you.” Reaching up and wrapping my arms around Horace’s neck, I hug the doctor close to me and sniff back my tears. Naturally, I’m going to miss having Horace on my doorstep; but I need this new adventure, and I need to do something good for others.

“Thank you. Really, thank you for everything.” Feeling my eyes tearing up I slip out of Horace’s arms and let his hand pat my back.

“Now now, no tears silly girl. You’re doing a very brave thing for yourself, and I can’t wait to see where life takes you.” After he wipes my eyes for me, I move back to my belongings and I do one last check, making sure that all of the clasps are secure and tight. Don't want my things falling everywhere and causing chaos. I have to make a good impression on these people, I need them to like me after all and I don’t want to be seen as a scatterbrained problem.

A sudden knock comes at the door of the caravan, causing both Horace and I to jump a little. Composing myself I grin and wipe my eyes of the remaining stray tears that threatened to fall. “That should be Hosea.” Brushing myself down as I make my way towards the door, I open it and standing there, as expected, is Hosea; dressed now in a fresh white shirt, an orangey-brown tailored waistcoat, along with that same red neckerchief. He now sports a black hat with a red leather trim around the middle, instead of the blue one that he wore when he was staying here. He seems a lot calmer than he was yesterday, certainly less ragged now; he’s clearly had time to clean himself up and he’s a lot less on edge than before. Pulling my eyes up to meet his, I lean back and fold my arms across my chest, trying to hide my nerves with false bravado.

“Good evening Hosea. What was the verdict of your dear fellow campmates?”

“Evening to you too Paige. Dutch has said you are more than welcome to join us in camp. That is, providing you still wish to come along?” Gesturing behind myself I point to my case and bags waiting to be transported, neatly stacked on the bed.

“I certainly didn’t spend the whole day packing up my life to just not come with you now.” Hosea beams to me and I can feel the tension lift from his face. Before I can speak again I see the shadow of another man appear beside Hosea’s so he turns his head a little, then looking back at me and pointing next to him.

“Someone, could not wait until you arrived to meet you.” Moving from behind the wall I see a tall man, couldn’t be much older than myself surely, appear. Dirty blond hair and a well defined bone structure, he is broad and tall with a broad stocky physique to him. The man holds out his large hand to me and nods his head as Hosea introduces us to one another. 

“Ms Paige Baker, this is Arthur Morgan. Arthur, this is Paige Baker.” Taking Arthur’s hand with mine I notice his grip is initially firm but he very quickly loosens it as we shake and he says in a rough yet kind-hearted voice.

“Pleasure to meet you Ms Baker. I thought I’d offer to help Hosea bring you back to camp if that’s alright?” 

“Certainly, it’s nice to meet you Mr Morgan.”

“Just Arthur is fine ma’am.”

“Of course. Then you must call me Paige, I’m not all that fancy.” He chuckles and lets my hand go, careful not to just drop it. After the initial pleasantry exchange I see Hosea’s eyes are drawn behind me once more so I turn and find Horace has picked up my bag full of clothes and walks towards our group. He takes Arthur's hand as it is still extended and puts on the old, Horace Johns charm.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr Morgan, I’m doctor Johns but you can just call me Horace, or Johns, or doc. I go by many names, really take your pick.” Arthur shakes Horace’s hand confidently and his eyes dart about a little awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you doctor.” Horace’s attention then turns to Hosea who he sends an assertive look to, but keeping his agreeable demeanour intact.

“Good to see you again Mr Matthews, how is that arm doing?”

“Still sore doctor Johns but no more than my pride. I’m still sorry for the state that you had to see me in, sir.” The two gentlemen greet each other and Horace laughs.

“You will never be the worst I’ve seen Hosea as I told you yesterday. Now if you could grab one of the remaining cases I would like a quick word. Paige if you could just leave the keys on the counter and give us a moment I’m sure you and Mr Morgan can follow along shortly.” I scoot to the side with Arthur so that Hosea can fully enter the caravan, and he proceeds to remove one of the cases from my bed before nodding to Horace.

“If you’d like to follow me to the wagon we brought. Arthur you help Paige with the last of her things while myself and the doctor have a little chat.”

“You got it Hosea.” The two gentlemen leave and so I take a moment to give the caravan one last look over. I have no idea what life will hold for me from here on out. I guess one thing I can be sure of is that peace and quiet will be hard to come by with so many people around. And no more confining myself to just these simple four walls. This is it.

Placing the keys onto the counter for the last time as Horace asked me to, I look over the shelves and sigh. I’m taking such a big risk. As my mind races with sudden worry about the type of people I’m about to get involved with, I hear a light cough emerge from behind me and I see Arthur still stood there, patiently waiting. Brushing my hair back I smile to the much taller gentleman and let out an awkward laugh. “Sorry about the delay. I guess I was just lost in my own little world.”

“It’s alright ma’am, I didn’t want to disturb you. how long have you lived here?”

“The last two years or so.”

“That’s a long time, if you don’t mind me asking why the sudden change of heart?”

“I realised I needed a new challenge and Hosea… Well he just made the offer sound too good to pass up. I’m sure you can understand his way with words.” Laughing as he goes, Arthur makes his way over to my bed and hoists the last bag up onto his shoulder.

“Do I ever. That man could charm a snake out of his skin and then sell it for triple the value.”

“So he’s always been like that? Coercive?”

“Coercive? Sure, we can say that. He certainly knows his way around a sentence. So, shall we head to the wagon now ma’am?” Taking up my satchel and my last case, I gesture to the doorway and nod.

“Please, lead the way Arthur. And it’s Paige, if I’m joining you now I don’t need any of that formality.” Exiting the caravan, first I give the place one last nod before bringing the door closed behind me, thanks for the memories you served me well, now onto the next big adventure. As we start making our way away from my old home Arthur walks tall beside me and I don’t have to make conversation as he starts one anyway.

“So, I have a question for you if I may m- Paige?”

“I’m all ears.”

“The drinking, how’d you get him to stop?” Staring up at him through the corner of my eye I shrug my shoulders and purse my lips.

“I don’t really know. I listened, I told him a little about my past and the things I went through and clearly some of it reached him in some way.” The man rolls his head on his neck and runs his free hand over his face.

“Damn. Well whatever you did I’m glad it worked. This is a Hosea that I haven’t seen in a long time and I’ve never been so happy to see him like this again.” Beaming as I realise how I’ve truly helped him start on the road to change I follow Arthur as we turn a corner and I see down the road Hosea and Horace talking together beside a wagon pulled by Silver Dollar and a proud brown horse. I notice Hosea turning his head to look in our direction and I cannot help but smile at him. Offering Horace a final comment, he starts making his way over to Arthur and I so my sandy haired companion smirks down to me and says calmly. 

“I think, by that look, he wants to talk to you so I’ll go on ahead to put this down.” 

“Sure Arthur, and thank you for helping me move out today.” He hurries on ahead with the bag and I watch Hosea walk towards me, arms folded and a pleasant smile spread across his face. Upon reaching my side, he offers me his arm and inclines his head back and towards the wagon.

“So, I take it you’re ready to go?” Nodding I loop my arm in his and he takes the case I’m carrying from me and I sigh softly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Ambling towards the wagon I look up to the man next to me and grin. 

“So, what did Horace want?” I watch Arthur and Horace now have a chat together and Horace laughs whilst patting the younger man firmly on his back.

“Simply to be reassured that you would be safe and well cared for while a member of the gang. Which I promised you would be.”

“And will I be Hosea? Will you all keep me safe?” 

“I-We will keep you safe. With so many people watching over you I promise you will be the safest you’ve been in years.”

“I’ll hold you to that Hosea.” We reach the end of the road and Hosea releases my arm as Arthur comes to Hosea’s side to take the other case from him. As the other men start settling themselves in the wagon, I make my way over and give Horace one last, tight hug. The good doctor holds me close to him and I feel myself tearing up again. I'm leaving the person who took care of me for so long.

“Good luck our girl. I hope this adventure is everything you could want. And don’t become a stranger, Mason will drive me mad waiting for your letters.” I rub his back with my palm and let out a muffled sob into his chest. He’s been like a father to me over these last few years, it’s not going to be easy to leave him behind, but it’s time.

“I will write to you whenever I can. I promise I’ll be safe though Horace, I’ll miss you.” I hear Arthur grunt as he sits in the back of the wagon and I see that he fishes in his satchel for a notebook. Wiping my eyes with the handkerchief from my pocket I allow Horace to guide me around to the available seat upfront. Carefully, Horace helps me up into it next to Hosea who guides me down and flicks his hat to Horace while I look to my dear friend one last time.

“I know you will, I’ll miss you too. You look after her Mr Matthews, Mr Morgan. She’s a very special young lady.” Hosea leans over and says in a confident, respectful tone.

“We will Dr Johns.” Moving the reins to start the horses into a steady trot, I wave to Horace as we pull away from the entrance to town and he waves back to me. 

Once out of sight I face forwards again and sit back, tilting my head to the sky and taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe I finally left. This is the most random situation I have ever put myself in.” Arthur chimes in from the back of the wagon as we trundle along.

“I doubt it will remain so now that you’ve joined us.” 

“That’s the truth.” Chuckling I turn my attention now to Hosea, and I realise it’s been a while since I cleaned out his wound so I take the opportunity while he is driving to undo the bandages and tend to the healing scar.

“You know, after a bit of a polish and a clean set of clothes you scrub up nicely Hosea. And by the looks of it you’ve managed to refrain from drinking.” He keeps his eyes facing forward as he responds, cautious pride resonating in his words.

“I realised you were right so when I got back to camp I made sure to clean up and rid myself of the temptation.” Arthur leans over from the back while I take a new bandage out after assessing the cut further and wrap it around his forearm.

“You should have seen how much he got rid of, it was a real sight. And the number of bottles that we had to throw away.” Hosea flashes a glare over his shoulder to the younger man so, to ease the tension, I run my hand up his arm and pull down his shirt sleeve to cover the dressing once more.

“It sounds like you’ve made a lot of progress already Hosea, and it’s only been a few days. You really did just need that push didn’t you?” His face relieving itself of the previously growing annoyance, Hosea once again relaxes into the seat and nods.

“Seems that I did. Now, we have a small ride back to camp now, is there anything you would like to talk about?” Thinking as I stretch my arms out in front of myself, clicking my knuckles I lean back and try to decide on my questions. I mean where do you begin with this, I want to be prepared but I’m just unsure of where to start.

“Actually, do you think you both could tell me some more about your campmates? I would love to know something about the people I’m going to be living with before being thrown in the deep end.” Bringing the reins together, we continue along the country trail at a steady pace and he turns to Arthur.

“Where do we even start Arthur? I mean they’re all characters that’s for sure.”

“I say we start with Dutch. Gotta prepare her for his personality first and foremost.” And so together, the pair begin explaining about the various camp members. Dutch, John, Miss Grimshaw; giving me small tidbits and anecdotes about them all. Quite the little unit they have going on, I can’t wait to meet everyone, and at least I have Hosea.

\----------------------------------------------------------

We turn off into a clearing and I have to control my laughter while placing my hand onto Hosea’s shoulder, Arthur slumping back down in frustration to the floor of the wagon. “So you’re telling me that Arthur nearly drowned John but then wondered why John wasn’t grateful when he rescued him? Oh Arthur forgive me but that is hilarious.”

“Alright alright. Jesus Hosea, you gotta bring up that story every time?” Hosea chuckles now too and casts his head back flashing a glance quickly before returning attention to the road.

“Because it is just such a telling story of the relationship you both share. When we first took John in Paige you should have seen Arthur, he was a nightmare. Had to stop him on many occasions from just leaving John in the middle of nowhere.” Arthur grumbles again as I finally calm my laughter, and it’s only then that I notice Hosea relaxes his grip on the leather reins again and I see a series of tents as well as an inviting fire come into view. I feel Hosea place one of his hands onto mine, with both of them knotted in my lap. Turning my head to look at him, my eyes are met with his comforting face and a reassuring smile. “You seem nervous.”

“A little bit. There are a lot of new people to meet.”

“Don’t worry, me and Arthur are with you. And, if you get nervous or overwhelmed I’ll show you where everyone’s tents are so that you can find people easier.” Feeling more reassured, I let Hosea's hand go and smile forwards as we enter the perimeter of the camp. Hosea stops the wagon and I see people waiting in a circle by the fire, hopping off before me he offers me his hand so that I can be helped down. Stepping onto the metal rung below I lose my footing and topple straight into his extended arms, ending up flush against his chest and his face mere inches from my own; his good-natured expression meeting my anxious one. Thinking of nothing else to do, I simply laugh quickly to him and find one of my hands resting on his chest.

“Sorry about that Hosea, guess nerves have made me a bit of a cluts.” 

“That’s alright, no harm done Paige.” After a second, he lets me go so that I can straighten out my clothes before we walk towards the group. Arthur pops up next to Hosea and nods in the gang’s direction.

“Come on then you two. Let’s get you introduced Paige.” Gesturing for Arthur to lead the way, Hosea follows on behind him and I stick close by Hosea not wanting to seem overeager or indeed lag behind.

Eventually, Hosea moves aside and I am met with the warmth coming from the fire and with the open arms of a black haired and minutely mustachioed man; this must be Dutch from how they described him.

“Why hello there ma’am. You must be the nurse that Hosea here has told me so much about who was able to knock some sense into him.” I notice a slight blush coat Hosea’s cheeks as he gestures to his companion.

“Paige, I’d like to introduce you to Dutch Van der Linde. Dutch this is Ms Paige Baker.” Dutch takes my hand and kisses the knuckles confidently.

“Why it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms Baker.”

“Please Mr Van der Linde, Paige is more than fine. It’s lovely to meet you too sir.” Rubbing my hand he grins to me, trying to be as endearing as Hosea yet failing to completely.

“Then you must call me Dutch. Come along, let us welcome you to our little community. Hosea has certainly been singing your praises.” Guiding me over to a space by the fire on a fur covered log I chuckle as I sit next to Arthur, trying to hide my nervousness with a veil of confidence.

“My already? All I did was stitch him up. Honestly, I thought as soon as he left my caravan he would be cursing my name. Especially considering I had nothing to numb the pain as I sutured that gash on his arm.” Hosea interjects once more, as he takes his seat on the floor across the fire from me.

“I imagine I probably had enough alcohol in me to numb the feelings anyway.” Lifting the corner of my mouth to send a small, sympathetic smile his way I glance now to Arthur who points to himself and laughs casually.

“I think you know me now. And this little guy beside me is John.” The scrawnier, dark haired teenager leans around Arthur and scowls with piercing eyes at the older man.

“Hey I can introduce myself Morgan. Nice to meet you, I’m John Marston.” Hosea chirps up as John shoves his way past Arthur and the larger man pushes the boy far easier back into his seat; saying in a warning, authoritative tone.

“Boys, be nice.” Arthur finally lets John lean over and I finish shaking John’s hand. My attention now falls to an older woman who must be around a similar age to Dutch judging by her features.

“I’m Susan Grimshaw, most people just call me Miss Grimshaw though, it’s nice to meet you Ms Baker.” Nodding to her, I dare not get between the two boys next to me, so I run a hand through my hair and bring the ends over my shoulder.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Miss Grimshaw.”

“Hosea tells us you’re a nurse?”

“I mean, yes of sorts. I worked and trained with a doctor friend of mine in town. He taught me everything I needed to know and what helps with illnesses. Hosea’s the first patient I’ve had who offered me a place to stay mind you.” This receives a small laugh from those around the fire and I see again that Hosea goes pinker in his cheeks. Continuing around the circle I am introduced to other gang members including Mary-Beth, the Callander brothers Mac and Davey, as well as Mr Pearson (the camp cook who Hosea must have been talking about at the caravan), and Uncle. They all seem so lovely, I think I’m going to really like it here.

Once everyone has been introduced Miss Grimshaw stretches and sighs. “Now before we all get settled for the evening we should get your stuff brought over to your spot Ms Baker. Mary-Beth, if you come with myself and Ms Baker I’m sure the men can collect up the belongings that she brought with her.” Young Mary-Beth stands, puffs out her cheeks while crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

“But I’d like to help the men Miss Grimshaw.” Before Miss Grimshaw can respond Dutch steps in and lets out a hollow chuckle as he pats the sweet girl on the shoulder.

“Go on then Mary-Beth. You, Arthur, John and Hosea go and grab Paige’s things. I will go with Paige and Miss Grimshaw. Mac and Davey if you boys could take the first watch that would be helpful.” Mary-Beth beams up at the man she clearly sees as a mentor and rocks on her heels.

“Yes Mr Van der Linde. Come on boys!” The Callander brothers both head to their posts, and the four men instructed to all follow behind the young lady; John grumbling, Arthur smacking his head and Hosea proceeding to hit them both.

“Mr Pearson will you finish making us some dinner?”

“Of course Dutch.” Now left around the fire is just myself, Dutch and Miss Grimshaw, with Uncle having slinked off a little while ago. Dutch takes my hand in his again and helps me to my feet, guiding me to follow the pair as we wander across the camp to a humble set up including a bedroll and crate next to one of the large wagons. Miss Grimshaw points to the area and then brings her hands to her hips.

“Now I’ve set you up beside myself and Miss Gaskill, I hope that’s alright. We have spare blankets for you to use and we got you a bed roll out, I hope this is all ok?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much you’ve all been so kind.” Dutch’s hand moves to my shoulder, looking to me with incredibly sincere eyes and a content smile.

“No need to thank us Miss. We should be thanking you. for giving us our Hosea back.”

“What do you mean?” I question in response, my face turning into a look of confusion that even I can feel.

“Ever since Bessie died, I won’t lie to you he has been a wreck. He hasn’t just sat and spoken to us all for the longest time. Yet in the few days he has known you the man has sworn off drinking, tipped away all of his booze, much to Uncle and Mr Pearson’s dismay I imagine; and now he’s almost back to himself again. Whatever you did and however you did it I will always be grateful to you.” Miss Grimshaw interjects, her hand finding its way onto my other shoulder.

“I agree. Whatever you’re doing, don't stop.” Shaking my head I look to the pair and rub the back of my neck.

“I’m not sure if I did anything particularly special. I talked to him, I was able to empathise with him in his loss. We both made similar choices, and suffered similar fates.” The pair grin to one another in an understanding way and I can’t help but still feel a little surprised. Has he really changed so much in just a few days? He really must have been holding things back, the poor man.

Attention suddenly goes to the people carrying my things to us with Arthur and John arguing about who is stronger carrying my trunk, and Hosea carries my case while also watching patiently as Mary-Beth struggles but defiantly carries my bag. The two boys lay my trunk on the floor and John comes straight over to me stretching. “All retrieved Paige, no need to thank me.” Arthur then appears and from behind John and leans on the shorter teens shoulder.

“What he means is seriously, don’t thank him, he did none of the work as I’m sure you saw.” John shoves Arthur in the gut so I hold up my hands in a vain attempt to control the situation.

“How about I just thank you both? You were both very helpful and thank you so much for making me feel welcome.” Both lads seem to stop and move apart from one another, realising the fact I insisted on sharing out my praise. Mary-Beth drops my bag off so I wink down to her as she looks to me for approval.

“Thank you so much Mary-Beth, nice to see you the camp has a strong young lady around.” She laughs and proudly stands mimicking Miss Grimshaw’s pose, subconsciously or not I can’t tell.

“Thank you, I guess I am a little strong. I only dropped it once after all. I’m gonna go help Mr Pearson now Mr Van der Linde.” She skips off happily and with her gone Miss Grimshaw and Dutch head off with one following behind John and the other to Arthur. The only ones left in the vicinity are myself and Hosea. 

Lying my case on top of the trunk he makes his way to my side and I fold my arms while inclining my head up to him.

“And thank you for making sure that she did only drop it once.” He laughs and rubs the inside of his elbow.

“You saw that then?”

“Couldn’t miss it. Anyway, I have to ask you something.”

“What would that be?” I tilt my head to him inquisitively, trying to really catch his reaction as I ask him a question my head has been swimming with for a while.

“So, it seems you’ve changed quite a lot in such a short space of time according to your friends.” Ruffling his hair, the gentleman provides initially not much more than a simple shrug and a nod while he seemingly searches for his words before responding.

“Yes well, it seems you gave me the kick I needed to realise I needed to do something.” My arms unfold and I place a hand onto his injured one, smiling up to him tenderly.

“I mean, I’m very impressed with your commitment to change. Just remember, if you feel yourself going backwards or you need to talk I’ll be right here from now on. Progress is always amazing, but you don’t need to rush yourself.” Leaning up, I place a swift kiss to his cheek before rolling up my sleeves and stretch my arms out in front of me.

“I better unpack my things. Thank you for convincing me to leave Hosea. I think I’m going to enjoy myself.” His cheek is crimson red and he quickly blinks before coughing into his fist.

“You’re welcome. If you need anything the food is all at Pearson’s wagon and Dutch’s tent is the big one on the end followed by Arthur’s, John’s and then my own. Only if you need of course.” Giving him another gracious look I nod and kneel before my trunk. 

“Thank you Hosea. Now you go and eat something, I imagine it’s been a while since you ate anything substantial.” I listen as he walks away and I smile to my new bed set up. Not quite a mattress but having a family around is nice. This is going to be alright. I lay out my own blanket flat over my bed roll, providing me with an extra layer of comfort on the ground beneath. As I turn around and sit on my roll to watch the camp members interact, I watch as Hosea carries a bowl of food over to Uncle before collecting his own. If he keeps this up he’ll be sober in no time and back finally to whoever he used to be. If it’s half as good as he is currently then… Then who knows how much better camp life could be.


End file.
